A dissolution testing system may be used to determine the dissolution characteristics of a particular drug in solid, gel, capsule, caplet, gel cap, or similar forms. The dissolution testing system utilizes testing vessels containing media into which the drug is dissolved. A sample of the media containing the dissolved drug is transferred to a collection device so that the amount of drug dissolved can be measured. This can be repeated at various time intervals so that a drug's dissolution rate over time can be determined.
In some instances, prior to collection, a sample of the media containing the dissolved drug may require filtration. Current automated filtration systems are inconvenient to use, susceptible to jams, and susceptible to corrosion. For example, current filtration systems make it inconvenient if the user chooses not to use a filter for a particular sample. The fluidic path would need to be changed by disconnecting the fluid tubing and then reconnecting it in a different configuration to remove the filter changer from the fluidic path, allowing the system to then sample without filtration. This is inconvenient when dealing with a large number of samples. In addition, current filtration systems are subject to frequent jamming because of the method by which the filters are loaded in the system. Also, various components of existing filtration systems may be subject to corrosion.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a filtration system that is easy to use, reliable, and durable, and can be used in conjunction with any dissolution system without many modifications.